


杀伐

by ChirisGang



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirisGang/pseuds/ChirisGang
Summary: ※感知器中心，粮食※基本上是漫画剧情重写，旨在安利IDW中我最喜欢的两个系列《威震天万岁》和《雷霆救援令》，严重剧透，第一人称视角注意。※实际上本故事到《雷霆救援令》部分就可以结束了，在这之后的感知器因为编剧更换的原因，个人认为与之前的形象塑造有较大差异，可以视为开始了一段新的旅程，也可以视为一段刻骨铭心的经历戛然而止。※献给在格拉斯9号星上牺牲的雷霆救援者们。
Kudos: 3





	杀伐

（一）杯子

雷霆救援队都是一群疯子。

我无法理解，我相信方舟17上的其他同僚们也无法理解——但他们中的大部分再也没有机会把疑问说出口了。他们都死在了杯子手里。没错，那个老家伙杀了他们，在几乎没有能量且CPU被严重腐蚀的情况下——他简直就是一个怪物。我感到畏惧，把杯子从那颗布满可怕辐射的星球上拯救出来实在是一个愚蠢透顶的主意，当我尽自己所能为那些出发的同伴们升级防辐射外衣时，我感到自己正在为他们的坟墓添砖加瓦。

杯子疯了，那是水晶石射线的错，但弹簧——他的CPU运转正常，能量充沛，机体完好无损——却也像他的前辈一样丧失了理智。他坚持要救杯子，在我们死伤了这么多同伴的情况下，他甚至没有一丝犹豫。

他朝警车的全息投影大喊大叫的样子令我永生难忘——我听说过杯子的事迹，他是博派几乎所有现在活跃在战场上最强悍、最精干的战士们的老师，就连擎天柱也曾接受他的指导——但那些都是过去的事了。现在的杯子只是一个机体古老到无法与现代变形金刚技术兼容、精神严重受损而疯疯癫癫地滥杀无辜的老古董。那些死在他手下的变形金刚都是出色的科研人员，理智地说，他们活下来的价值比杯子高得多。

但“理智”这个词似乎天生和弹簧、和雷霆救援队犯冲。他甚至在某种程度上说服了警车——而后者对他的处分肯定在即刻就已提上日程，他叫来了开路先锋，杯子获救了——而如果弹簧早一些意识到这项任务只有开路先锋能够完成，我的同僚们就不用前赴后继地死在那颗受诅咒的星球上了，我们甚至没能带回他们的尸体。

弹簧自己也很清楚这点，但他没有表现出多么强烈的悔恨——又是典型的雷霆救援队风格，从不向后看。但我没有过多地去谴责他，对他来说我的意见无足轻重，而我本人则在看到机体和精神几乎都已受损到无法恢复的杯子时感到身芯俱疲。

我们死了那么多同伴，换回来的不应该是这样一个只能靠外层架构的能量核心维持火种运转的、毫无用处的老废物。

因此在警车提出要把我调往锻金实验室，协助小诸葛研究能修复杯子的隐者战士改造技术时，我毫不犹豫地同意了。弹簧在乎杯子的命，而我在乎他能否正常运行，如果我们被禁止告知他真相，那至少也要让他为那些变形金刚的死做出某种补偿。

但警车的计划远远没有这么简单。

在他要求我给杯子的CPU输入特别编码的性格子程序时，我就猜到了他要做什么。我本可以拒绝执行命令——事实上，我的确装模作样地用几句嘲讽表达了不满——但我最终接受了。在火种深处，我很清楚自己是同意警车的，无论我对他卑劣的秘密计划感到有多么不舒服，我知道他是对的——我们不该过度地放任感情用事和叛逆精神，方舟17号上我那些死去同僚们的遭遇就是血淋淋的教训。

警车不是个科学家，但他所拥有的严谨、缜密、理智是任何一位从事科研的变形金刚都无可匹敌的——而他偏偏是博派的首席军事战略参谋，这让一切都变得冷酷。

我接受了加入雷霆救援队同时监视杯子的任务，那时我还不知道这意味着什么。

我只是对要和一群“疯子”共事感到些许不安，却没有想过是什么让他们变成这样。

（二）漂移（上）

我很快付出了代价。

杯子最初并不赞成我也登上乱世枭的飞船参与营救任务，但他们需要我破解密码锁。我当时刚刚跟着雷霆救援队参与过几次突袭，他们强硬的战斗做派名不虚传——事实上，我要做的不过是举着光子步枪躲在其他人身后，趁着间隙朝狂派们乱打一气而已。我并不擅长射击，我的双手从流水线上下来时适合的就是操作科学仪器而非舞刀弄枪，但我的队友们并不在乎——在战场上，我不过是一个透明人。枪林弹雨的世界属于真正的雷霆救援队战士。他们掩护我，救助我，但不会承认我。这正是我想要的——如果真的被这帮武夫接纳为他们中的一员，意味着我也离疯不远了。

一开始的行动很顺利——我像前几次一样，躲在真正的士兵身后，尽我所能给敌人们制造或许是微不足道的麻烦。我们碰上了一个古怪的变形金刚。他的机体经过非常奇特的手法改造——我已经有很多年没有见过这种技术了，他不用枪炮而用两柄短刀战斗，这让他在浑身都装载着重火力枪炮的杯子小队中显得格格不入。但看到他砍杀狂派的时候——弹簧和双钻就在他身后倾泻着子弹——我明显地感受到他身上有某种和雷霆救援队类似的气质，而我才是和他们完全不同的那一个。

他说他叫漂移。

与博派作战最勇猛、最强悍的小队共同进退带给像我这样的非典型战斗人员的安心感是无可比拟的。我因此犯了一个致命的错误：大大低估了对手的可怕性。

乱世枭的离子炮洞穿我胸口的时候，我甚至都没有感觉到疼痛。一阵白光在我的光镜前炸开，各系统的警报声瞬间淹没了我，似乎有一股可怕的灼热逼近我的火种，我便再也感觉不到什么。

内置储存器中记录下的最后讯息是身后响起的铺天盖地的枪炮声，一如既往。

（三）感知器（上）

上线后的一瞬间，在被击中后来不及释放的恐惧像潮水般涌了上来。我根本无法控制自己的颤抖，散热扇发了疯似地转动，数据冗余产生的飞船上的残像让我恐惧得想要尖叫。我仿佛能看到那时的自己，胸口开了一个大洞，无助地躺在那里，身边的战友和敌人都像没有看到我一样，他们只专注于向“活着”的变形金刚射击。

我突然意识到了自己有多么愚蠢。雷霆救援队也许会不顾一切地拯救自己的同伴，但那要建立在你的确是他们中的一员的基础上。

而我，一个连能量匕首都用不好的笨拙的科研工作者，一个奉警车之命加入队伍监视他们领队的间谍，无论从哪个方面来说，我都不属于这支队伍。我甚至还比不上漂移——一个来历不明的无派别者，我听说杯子在上了飞船后立刻给他佩戴了博派标志，我还听说——是他救了我，冒着和乱世枭的飞船一起被炸死的危险。

我感觉糟透了，我的队友——至少在名义上是的——放弃了我，而一个素昧平生的变形金刚拯救了我，并因此得到了我的队伍的接纳，这真荒唐。我欠漂移一条命，而如果那些曾和我并肩作战的队员们当时能顾及我的死活，我就不用背负这笔债了。我绞尽脑汁地想要补偿漂移一些什么，但这并不容易：我擅长的科学领域对他来说用处不大，他不需要任何武器升级，只要好好保养那两把刀就够了，而机体维修这种小恩小惠比起他的救命之恩来说根本无足挂齿。

我很快想通了。如果我想要还他的一命之恩，只有一个选择——而这个选择的意义不仅仅是还债。我要是想活下去，也只有这一条路可走。

成为一名战士。

并非捧着光子步枪在大部队身后亦步亦趋的那种菜鸟新兵，而是雷霆救援队风格的——强硬、彪悍、勇猛的斗士。只有这样，当我下一次生命垂危的时候，在他们看来我才有被拯救的价值。

——不对。

我把刚才的这个想法从CPU中删除，换成了另一句话。

只有这样，当下一次危险来临时，我才能保证自己能活下来。

雷霆出击，无破不立。

是时候和过去的自己说再见了。

我找出了自己积攒的所有金刚水晶，准备从做一个新胸甲开始。我必须承认，乱世枭那一炮让我对于自己的胸口——靠近火种舱的地方——缺少足够的保护感到焦躁。但这只是第一步，我必须把自己改造得能够在战斗中派上用场。而杯子完全不理解我的做法，他说他们只需要我坐在实验室里。

他果然是这么想的，其他队员一定也是。我并没有做太多解释——按照雷霆救援队的作风，做永远比说有用。杯子说大家对我的要求只限于科研领域，我也无意纠正他：我做这些并非是为了迎合他人对我的要求，这不过是我自己的选择罢了。

漂移在一旁默默地听着我和杯子的谈话，冷不丁说了一句：“我们都有一笔债要还。”

这句话中暗含的意义让我有些发怔，听起来好像他也欠着什么人一条命似的——但我没来得及多想，录音机发来了通讯，热破正在附近被一艘狂派战舰追着屁股打。

其他人都下了飞船，前去营救热破，杯子让我留在船上做后援，他的理由是“你还没准备好参加战斗”。

我一边用焊枪改造自己的透镜系统，一边表达了赞同。

暂时地。

（四）录音机

怪魔比起大力神或飞天虎来说实力并不突出，但他依然是组合金刚。而我们的队伍——没错，“我们”的——虽然单体战力强悍，但终究不到十个人而已。弹簧受伤了，杯子成了下一个目标，我想我该出手了：我跃下山坡，举起了狙击枪——这种高调的出场方式并不符合我原本的作风，但现在我是雷霆救援队的一员，战场上的一员。这支队伍的信条里可没有“低调”二字。

改造后的瞄准镜帮助我准确无误地击中了怪魔躯干上的连接点，它解体了。所有的博派战士都转过头看向站在山坡上的我，目瞪口呆。我没有让自己的表情展现出任何的变化，但同时无法否认来自火种深处隐约的欣喜和骄傲。

现在，你们都欠我的了。

录音机说我的行为是在糟蹋自己的科学天赋，而杯子对我的表现又惊又喜。我不太确定哪一个看法更让我困扰或更让我愉快，但无论如何，我现在是一名有战力的队员了。那个时刻我觉得自己对我们这个种族的看法又深入了一步——我们是变形金刚，适应环境、随机应变是我们与生俱来的能力。既然如此，从一位科学家变为一名狙击手又有何不妥呢？

我没有理会录音机惊疑不定的表情。作为通讯官，他在某种程度上和以前的我一样是后勤人员，因此我理解他的不安——但这并不代表我要有所回应。

我改变了，而他选择原地踏步，差别就是这么简单。

（五）漂移（下）

在此之后我以惊人的速度融入到了这支强大而叛逆的队伍中去。这符合我的预期，杯子和弹簧都是所向披靡的勇士，但他们同样需要一个冷静的、精准的狙击手在旁辅助，以调和他们过于奔放以至于不够精细的作战方式。我和漂移合作得很好——出于某种无人知晓的原因，他坚持只是用冷兵器作战，因此适当的火力压制可以帮助他更流畅地在敌群中穿梭。但除此之外，我们并没有什么其他交流。我并不情愿接近他，看到他会让我想起以前那个软弱的、无助的科学家感知器。我也没有问过他为什么要救我——在我的队友们都抛下我的情况下，但我能猜到一些：他在战斗中表现得那样勇往直前、势不可挡，经常给人一种不要命的错觉——也可能并不是错觉。我猜他是为了赎罪。

后来我们被狂派追击，被迫降落在塞伯坦。情况不能更糟了——擎天柱命悬一线，而我们曾经生活过的母星已被狂潮机器昆虫布满。如果在以前，我也许早就跑去和救护车、千斤顶躲在一起，一边试图修复我们的首领一边忍受前线传来的尖锐炮啸声了，但现在的我对于惨烈的战斗场面早已熟视无睹。漂移被派出去对付狂潮的侦察兵，他手起刀落砍掉了对方的脑袋，但另一只机器昆虫则趁机攀到他身后，试图一口咬下。

我当然不会给它这个机会。

漂移在我的狙击弹击中机器昆虫前微微侧了一下头，准确无误地避开了四溅的粘腻液体和破碎肢块。我松开了扳机，却看到他居然朝我笑了笑。

我暗暗吃了一惊，甚至不能确定他那个笑容的对象究竟是不是我。但我没有把任何情绪表现在脸上，只是默默地收起枪，转身离开了。

这感觉真怪异——在我们这儿，队员们之间只是搭档，而非朋友。把雷霆救援者视作友人需要冒很大的风险，你辛辛苦苦建立起来的友谊可能在明天就因为对方的战死而分崩离析，更不用说双方都在为这支队伍效命了。在极端情况下，你必须抛弃自己的搭档——就像他们当年抛弃我一样——以顾全大局，如果成为了朋友，作为抛弃者的那一方也许会因为自责和痛苦而崩溃。事实上，只有弹簧对于杯子的感情能达到所谓友谊的程度，但我想那更像是某种坚持。

而漂移这个友善的、越界了的笑容，让我隐约感觉到一种异样：也许我当年对他的判断并不准确，他身上的确有与雷霆救援队相似的气质，但那仅仅是局限在战斗方式上——他并不是一个真正的雷霆救援者。

事实上——或许我才是。

结果证明我的想法是对的。漂移最后和热破一起留在了地球上，加入了擎天柱的队伍。我想这是个好结局——他想要的救赎，在雷霆救援队是得不到的。而我必须继续监视杯子，以避免他们的出格行动对警车用逻辑精雕细刻而成的大局造成有影响力的破坏，但我开始怀疑自己还能否胜任这项工作。

——他们的行事作风给我留下的烙印是如此深刻，我已经完全是他们中的一员了。

（六）撞针

我们继续在宇宙各地执行残酷的任务，我的枪法越发精准，有时甚至可以担负主火力的位置。但我对此并没有什么特别大的感觉——连续三年和宇宙中最为穷凶极恶的战斗队伍们打交道，如果我的实力还不能独当一面的话，我早就死了。

我们在伊古摩尔燃料站迎接了一批新人。他们看上去都是雷霆救援队的崇拜者，有一个甚至因为看见了杯子而晕了过去。我不知该如何评价这种幼稚的反应，理智告诉我还是不要和他们过于接近，毕竟我们要去的格拉斯9号星上可能发生任何事，而他们中的每一个也许都活不到踏上地面。

同伴牺牲这种事，三年来我见得太多太多了。有一些我甚至没来得及记住他们的脸，破空而来的导弹就把他们的脑袋炸成了碎片，而我只能抹去溅到脸上的能量液，举起狙击枪把对方的炮手撂倒。

这是我唯一能做的事了。

这帮新兵很幸运，他们在抵达战场之前见证了雷霆救援队的一个历史性时刻——在前往格拉斯9号星的路上，一艘狂派飞船挡住了我们的去路。而在我们还没有就如何应对达成一致时，它自顾自地爆炸了，一个变形金刚冲了出来，杯子、弹簧、通天晓……他们都惊呆了。

那是撞针，被关押在格拉斯9号星上的前雷霆救援队队长。

我们的船上没有专门的医疗人员，我不得不干起很久没做的老本行——替撞针检查他的大脑。这时我才意识到自己的技术有多生疏，撞针大声抗议，而我只能努力从内置储存器中调出许久不用的维修知识，以免再次伤着他。

隔了这么多年重新从事技术工作，我感到非常怪异。

在我确认了他脑子里究竟装了什么之后，撞针告诉了我们一些非常糟糕的消息，包括霸王，包括巨无霸福特。

那几个新兵在听到六阶的名字时都吓傻了，连我也感受到一丝久违的恐惧。但我们别无选择，要知道——如果雷霆救援队都接不了这活儿，全博派的变形金刚也拯救不了格拉斯9号星了。

更别说还有艾奎塔斯。无论警车为什么想要回收它，我们都得只管干活——就像我这么多年来必须监视杯子一样。

（七）螺旋风暴

我们刚冲破网格力场，密集到难以置信的火力攻击就席卷了我们的飞船。一记激光炮打中了我所在的1号登陆舱，此时再不反击，我就枉称雷霆救援者了。我让上旋抓住我的腿，然后从登陆舱的豁口处倒挂下来，朝飞行者们射击。他们抱头鼠窜——这群囚犯有的不过是残暴，比起训练有素的追踪者们，根本不值一提。

但刚上场就受到如此热烈的“欢迎”，我知道这不会是一次多么容易的任务，也许我们所有人都会死在这儿。那就来吧。我在芯里想。

1号登陆舱直接撞进了角斗场，把我们都甩到了霸王面前。即使从雷霆救援队的标准来看，这次的“先发制人”也糟得不能再糟了。而螺旋风暴——我不知道该说他无畏还是愚蠢——居然还有闲情雅致说笑话。他付出了代价。霸王直接轰碎了他的脑袋，飞溅的能量液沾了我们一身。惋惜和愤怒只在我的CPU中闪过了一瞬，我知道不能仅仅因为一个同伴的死而感到动摇——战友的牺牲往往能激发斗志，但也可能打乱理智的战斗节奏。我让烈炎保护好那个叫薇瑞特的地球人，然后——没别的可说的了，战斗。

这大概就是地球人所说的“飞蛾扑火”。霸王几乎是在玩弄我们，像拍飞恼人的涡轮狐狸一样一次次把我们打倒。六阶的拳头结结实实地砸在我的胸甲上时，我的CPU出现了某种闪回——很多年以前那个脆弱的、无能的科学家，带着滑稽的惊恐表情被狂派的离子炮洞穿胸口。也许我这些年来在战力上的进步对于霸王这种变形金刚来说并没有任何区别，都是可以轻易战胜的对象——但至少我还活着，金刚水晶的强度的确首屈一指。

我和其他人一起瘫坐在地上，沐浴着六阶轻蔑的目光。我看见霸王脚下从我们的登陆舱上掉下来的备用燃料桶，有了一个主意，但我需要他分散注意力。

弹簧他们总归是没有让我失望。雷霆救援队侵入F牢区的消息传来。霸王狞笑，说原来还有那些更有名气的家伙们。他说的没错——比起弹簧和杯子，我所率领的小队成员们都资历尚浅，甚至还有铁拳这样更像是狂热追星族的变形金刚。六阶似乎认为那些老战士们值得更隆重、更变态的迎接，于是他通过通讯网络向这颗星球上的所有狂派发出狂欢的邀请。

狩猎大会开始，而我们成了真正的涡轮狐狸——虎视眈眈的猎人们希望把我们撕得粉碎，用所有可能或不可能的方式虐杀我们。

机会只有一次。

霸王看起来并不打算自己动手。我让上旋他们先跑，然后扑过去捡我的狙击枪。我跳上高处，把自己暴露在那些屠杀爱好者的视野之内——直面几百双猩红光镜的恐惧可能会让一个新兵吓得系统锁死而举不起枪，但我的油压甚至都没有半点起伏——我的瞄准镜锁定了他们脚下的备用燃料桶，然后扣动扳机。

我猜霸王是故意放我们一马。他知道我们不可能逃出格拉斯9号星。但生还率不是我现在应该考虑的，我催促队员们向南往艾奎塔斯赶。但意料之中的问题出现了——新兵恐惧芯理。铁拳哆哆嗦嗦地瞎嚷嚷，喊着一些愚不可及的话，好像我们都没看见螺旋风暴被霸王爆了头似的——“成为雷霆救援者，不该是这个样子！”他歇斯底里地嚷道，“我们来不是为了这个！”

我感到有些厌烦。说实在话，我完全不擅长安慰别人，而铁拳的控诉又是那样荒唐可笑。在他心目中，成为雷霆救援者应该是什么样子？像他这样对战争一无所知的变形金刚居然是研究我们队伍历史的专家，真是令人难以置信。所幸上旋接手了这桩麻烦事，我不再分神去听他教训铁拳，只一心思考下一步的行动。

（八）上旋&双钻

我们在监狱南部的最终防线附近找到了巨无霸福特。在看到他的一瞬间，铁拳看起来似乎要吐了——我能听到他重新调整油箱的咔咔声。我没有费劲去检查福特的伤势，既然狂派需要用他来输入密码组合，就不可能真的杀死他——尽管普通的变形金刚在看到他被摘除的光镜和被卸下的四肢时（从伤口的情况看，他遭受这些时所有的传感系统都还处于上线状态）会觉得他还不如去死来得痛快，但雷霆救援队并不这么认为。要知道，弹簧当年还坚持要拯救变成那样的杯子呢。

被派去放哨的铁拳跌跌撞撞地跑过来，大呼小叫着有几十个狂派正在突破外面那几道大门。我随口安抚他，但把更多的注意力集中在关闭振动保护层上。我知道大家都很不安，连上旋都开始说“很高兴认识各位”这种话，但要真正让他们冷静下来，做永远比说有用——我通过福特输入了进入艾奎塔斯的密码，然后——那扇沉重的大门在隆隆声中打开了。

队员们的抗议和我想象的别无二致。他们无法理解自己豁出性命冲到这里，只是为了下载一台计算机上的数据。我尽自己所能简明扼要地向他们阐述了艾奎塔斯的重要性——或者说，对于警车和博派们的重要性。上旋突然痛苦地吼叫起来，分裂火种共享的交叠神经系统让他同步体会着正发生在他双胞胎兄弟身上的事——双钻他们一定是被抓住了，看来我们是完成任务的最后希望。我用最快的速度下达了指令，烈炎和我一起启动了艾奎塔斯，而铁拳和薇瑞特在一旁照顾上旋。大家竭力不去想在外面搜捕我们的那几十个狂派，这很明智——无谓的心烦意乱只会引发恐慌。

因此当我发现自己不得不引发新一轮的恐慌时，挫败感令我感到疲惫。我逼迫自己把所有人召集过来，告诉他们这个必须被接受的事实：在福特缺席的情况下，我们只有一种方法能够打开艾奎塔斯——自愿的火种捐献。

我告诉他们这个捐献者不能是我，因为我是在场唯一一个能操作艾奎塔斯的变形金刚，上旋也不行，没有必要让双钻跟着一起陪葬。从理智的角度看，应该牺牲谁应该是再明显不过的事。烈炎激烈抗议，而铁拳心灰意冷——他喃喃自语着就是因为他们是新上战场的二线士兵，这种充当炮灰的任务才必须落在他们头上。

我什么也没说，但事实上，我认为他说得没错。雷霆救援队必须永远保持最强的战力，因此在需要牺牲时，弱者总会被第一个推出去。这点和擎天柱的做派截然不同——如果他在场，一定会第一个站出来捐献自己的火种。但在这里，浪漫主义的同胞精神是行不通的。

我突然想到铁拳在加入我们前是锻金实验室的武器师——和我一样，他曾经是一名科研人员。在那一瞬间，我仿佛在他身上看到了当年在反重力实验室里为杯子改造机体的那个感知器，或许我正是这么看待过去的自己的——因为无能而没有被拯救的价值，因为懦弱而没有抗争的勇气。烈炎还在一旁大张旗鼓地证明自己更应该活下来，而铁拳则在一阵沉默之后，表示愿意做出牺牲。

我知道在逻辑上，这是最佳选择。铁拳无法责怪任何人——就像我被抛弃在乱世枭的飞船上时也无法责怪任何人一样。如果他这次能活下来——在亲身体会了什么是战争、什么是雷霆救援队之后——也许他会像我一样转变为一名真正的战士。但他不会再有这个机会了。

令所有人讶异的是，上旋走了过来，把铁拳推到一边。

“够了。”他平静地说，机体还在因为同步折磨而微微颤抖，“就让我来了结我和双钻的痛苦吧。”

在我阻止他之前，他已经启动了火种捐献器的开关。

雷霆出击，无破不立。

这是他留下的最后一句话。

（九）铁拳

在铁拳提出抗议之前，我把艾奎塔斯的数据连接线插入他的大脑。他似乎很怕痛，但我别无选择——我需要操作艾奎塔斯，我不能失去意识。狂派已经追到了大厅门外，燃烧弹一发接一发地投向大门。我调出了艾奎塔斯中抑制芯片的控制程序，如果我们要逃出去，就只能通过引爆芯片杀死那些所有曾是囚犯的狂派。这本该是个好主意——但烈炎和薇瑞特那样激烈地反对，几乎让我感到困惑。他们的理由是撞针的脑袋里也同样装着芯片——我有些吃惊，原来他们真的把撞针视为我们的同伴。但现实就是——即使他的确是我们中的一员，权衡利弊，他还是应该被放弃。为了完成任务，上旋和双钻献出了他们的火种，而我们的脚步不该因为一个囚犯的性命被束缚住。

没有时间在这种问题上纠缠不清了，我直接采用了最简单的方法——投票。我赞成，烈炎反对，薇瑞特——她没有资格参与投票，因而最终的决定权落在了从刚才开始就有些晃神的铁拳身上。

他同意了，薇瑞特简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

（十）烈炎

薇瑞特大声嚷嚷，作为一个有机生命体，她的嗓门真是够大的。但她的话并非没有道理。

“撞针做过什么无关紧要！”她激动地对铁拳说，“重要的是雷霆救援队——拳斗皇心中的雷霆救援队，你心中的雷霆救援队——他们永远不会为了取得优势而杀伤自己人！”

我知道她在指责我。她的最后一句话在我的CPU中运转了好几遍后，我意识到她是对的。

也许我对于雷霆救援队的强硬作风执着太过了，因此甚至成了他们之中最冷酷的那一个。在极端情况下，他们的确会放弃同伴，但让自己的双手沾染上同胞的能量液——那是另一回事。无论如何，我们不能杀死自己人，否则——

CPU得出的结论让我感到火种冰凉。

——否则我们和霸天虎没有任何区别。

普神啊。

看看我差点变成了什么样的怪物。

我给狙击枪上了膛，“你说得对。——我们战斗吧。”老一套的办法，杀出去——弹簧和杯子都会喜欢这个主意的。比起杀死撞针，他们更情愿拿起枪炮浴血奋战，无论这个选择带来的生还率有多么低。

在持续的燃烧弹攻击下大厅的大门已融化大半，我们甚至可以听到狂派粗野的叫骂声。烈炎举起步枪挡在了我们面前。

“你们逃吧。”他说，镇静得真的有几分像擎天柱了，“我来拖住他们。”

而几分钟前他还因为不愿捐献火种而对自己轰轰烈烈地战死沙场的理想进行慷慨陈词。

也许他终于认清了，我们中的大部分人都不可能成为擎天柱那样的英雄。在拯救了一整颗行星的无辜生命后伴随着一万五千吨爆炸物的辉煌死亡——这只是一场美好的幻想。在这场战争中，成千上万的士兵在各种角落以各种不堪的方式熄灭了火种，他们的残骸只能落得被游兵散勇瓜分的下场，他们的名字可能不会被记录在任何纪念碑上。哪怕只是今天，只是在格拉斯9号星上，螺旋风暴、上旋、双钻……他们的牺牲都并不壮烈，甚至并不体面。

我和铁拳变形为载具形态，带上薇瑞特，在冲进门的狂派把注意力都集中在烈炎身上时逃了出去。烈炎以擎天柱在战场上的惯有姿态矗立在那里，薇瑞特在我身边颤抖着啜泣。

“烈炎，”她低声呢喃，“哦，烈炎……”

“别回头看，薇瑞特。”我用自己最温和的声音说道。

身后传来机体被撕裂的声音。

（十一）弹簧

我们到达火种剥离室后，从火种深处诅咒霸王，诅咒格拉斯9号星，诅咒这项救援任务。铁拳把不知从哪掏出来的多管机枪抛给弹簧——我想这或许是他自己的发明。弹簧怒吼着朝霸王倾泻子弹，惊人的火力使我们在一瞬间甚至以为一切都结束了——但下一秒，硝烟还未散尽，霸王就朝弹簧挥出了可怕的一拳。我亲眼看着弹簧的一只光镜飞了出去，霸王撕下了他的半张脸。

再下一秒，我也被狠狠踹到了一边。

真是见鬼。我瘫倒在地上，无能为力地看着霸王向铁拳一步步走近。这次我的胸甲终于被打碎了，裸露的线路噼里啪啦跳着火花，这感觉真是……无比熟悉。我听到自己的各系统警报从大作到变得微弱，我的四肢逐渐锁死，我的光镜无法校准……

铁拳，希望你的新发明有用，我昏昏沉沉地想着，跌入了黑暗之中。

（十二）感知器（下）

“补天士？是我，船上的天才。什么？不，我不是感知器——”

我在房间的另一边检查量子发生器的操纵装置，对小诸葛的唠唠叨叨置若罔闻。

距离格拉斯9号星上的事已经过去近半年了。雷霆救援队不复存在。铁拳的新武器最后击败了霸王，而他本人因为机械动脉瘤死在了回地球的路上。撞针将霸王交给警车后和狂饮一起离开了。弹簧可能再也不会醒来了，我听说旋刃因为试图用摄魂器结束弹簧的生命而被路霸踢出了雷霆救援队。杯子决定正式退役。这支警车最无法掌控的博派队伍消失了，我也恢复了自由身，重新成为了一名科学家。

几乎没有人问我在那颗星球上究竟发生了什么，我把艾奎塔斯的数据芯片——铁拳的遗物——转交给通天晓后，就与格拉斯9号星、与雷霆救援队彻底断绝了关系。我并不关心警车要用那张芯片做什么，我只希望——它具备让我的同伴们为之献身的价值。

我把自己的第二形态从坦克重新改造成了显微镜，但并没有丢掉那把狙击枪。小诸葛曾对我的这把武器非常好奇——事实上，他对所有的武器都非常好奇——但当他发现那只是一把普通的步枪后，就对它丧失了兴趣。

“你曾经是雷霆救援队的一员！”他不满地说，“你应该有更可怕、更强大的装备！也许你应该试试浓缩核，只要两滴，就能把一支普通手枪变为一把违禁武器——”

“有时候你真该听听自己说了什么。”我冷淡地回答。

我和福特从来没有就格拉斯9号星上的事情做过任何交流，我甚至不确定他是否知道我当时也在场。漂移看上去和以前完全不一样了，表情里充满了热切的期望——我猜测寻光号对于他的救赎来说至关重要。

那么我呢？我又为什么上这艘飞船？我扪芯自问。

也许我正是在寻找答案。

—Fin—

章节对应漫画剧情：

（一）杯子：《英雄记·杯子》、《威震天万岁（All Hail Megatron）》#15

（二）漂移（上）：《英雄记·漂移》

（三）感知器（上）：《威震天万岁》#15

（四）录音机：《威震天万岁》#15

（五）漂移（下）：《威震天万岁》#6

（六）撞针：《雷霆拯救令（Last Stand of the Wreckers）》#1、#2

（七）螺旋风暴：《雷霆拯救令》#2、#3

（八）上旋&双钻：《雷霆拯救令》#4

（九）铁拳：《雷霆拯救令》#4

（十）烈炎：《雷霆拯救令》#5

（十一）弹簧：《雷霆拯救令》#5

（十二）感知器（下）：《雷霆拯救令》#5、《超越视觉（More Than Meets the Eye）》#1


End file.
